Analise Lupin and the Worst Secret
by Analise Cierra Lupin
Summary: Analise Cierra Lupin is going to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, plus she is Head Girl. But many changes have happened, as Harry has finally vanquished the Dark Lord, and there is a new headmistress, and a foreign stranger from Mexico.
1. The Beginning

Analise Lupin and the Worst Secret: Chapter One

Ana was sitting on her bed, thinking about her life at Hogwarts, her best friends, Harry and Hermione, and her boyfriend, Ron, when an owl flew in. It had company as well. Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, was with it, and so was Hedwig, and Snowfluff, Hermione's owl. She opened Ron's first, which said,  
  
'Dear Ana,  
  
Happy Birthday!! Guess what? I was just made Head Boy!! Mum is so pleased. I hope you get to be Head Girl. Another thing, dad might be in for a promotion! He didn't tell us where, but I think mum knows. Miss you tons. Hey, Harry wrote and told me that he was going to Diagon Alley next week, wanna come? Well, I'm running out of ink, so, I'll talk to you then.  
  
Still love ya, Ron'  
  
She smiled at the thought of seeing him. She almost forgot she had other owls, till Hedwig hooted. She snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig" she said, petting her. She opened her Hogwarts letter, and this is what it said,  
  
'Dear Miss Lupin,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. Enclosed with this owl is a booklet on the major duties and responsibilities of head girl as well as a copy of the prefect schedules, as to when they'll be patrolling. I expect you to read these thoroughly, and meet the Head Boy, in the first carrige, to inform the new prefects of their duties. Enclosed as well is your supply list for this year, and your badge. We shall see you September First.  
  
Miss Ivy Johanassen Hogwarts Headmistress'  
  
There was another letter as well, this one was quite un-formal.  
  
' Dear Miss Lupin,

I have sent this letter to ask you to be a guide to an exchange student we are getting from Mexico City, Mexico. He won't know our ways, and the school will confuse him, because the magical school there is much smaller. The boy's name is Aaron Snape, and he will meet you in the prefects compartment on the train. Thank you.  
  
Professor Ivy'  
  
'Great, I have to show around a Snape...' she thought, opening Harry's letter.  
  
'Dear Ana,  
  
Happy Birthday!! Sassy Seventeen! Ok, really, I made that up...hey, did you hear that Ron's dad might be the new Minister of Magic? I'll bet their really excited. I don't know of a family who deserves it more than them. I already told Ron, and I suppose he wrote to you, so, you probably already know, but we're all going to Diagon Alley next week. We all sent our presents to Hermione, since her owl is stronger than ours...dangit, Hedwig just bit my ear! Well, I hope you like it! Talk to you next week!  
  
Still Standing, Harry...'  
  
She really enjoyed her birthdays since she started Hogwarts. Everyone of her friends were so nice, even if Ron did yell at Hermione, who was her first friend ever. She opened Hermione's letter.  
  
'Hey, Ana,  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hagrid all had me put their presents in one box and send them to you with mine for some reason, so don't fret if you didn't think you'd got any presents. I hope you ok. My parents and I have been travelling America, and I think it's fascinating. Salem is a rockin school. I met this one girl, as we were in Kentucky, Krystina, who was going there. I mean, there are so many states, and the first one we go to, there's a witch, and she's just like me! We are such bookworms, and wavy fuzzy brown hair, and braces! Come on, it's like my identicle twin from America. It was freaky....I'll tell you more about it on the train.  
  
Best Friends Forever, Hermione'  
  
She smiled at the thought of there being two Hermione's....and opened the box. It had a book on Quidditch, from Harry, a box of tricle fudge from Hagrid, a picture of everyone from Hermione, a sweater and a box of fudge from Mrs. Weasley, and something she couldn't figure out from Ron. She'd have to ask him next week. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and a good feeling in her heart.


	2. Diagon Alley

The next week went by like molasses in the snow to Ana. She just couldn't wait till she could see all her friends again, and to hear about Hermione's American twin!  
  
"I can't believe it's already two days till Hogwarts! And, today, I get to see Ron!" she said, out of excitment. She was picking out her clothes for the day, and chose her favorite one, a pair of jeans, a baby-tee with Sakura Spas on it (her mom got it from Old Navy in America when she went), and her Hogwarts robe. Of course, she almost forgot her neat little hat, and her Head Girl badge pinned to it. She might as well dress like she wants while she can, since it's only on the weekends when she can dress freely.  
  
She ran downstairs after changing, falling at the last step, making her dad laugh.  
  
"Getting a little careless are we?" he said, while she was getting up. She picked up her hat, and put it on the couch.  
  
"Well...you don't have to wait a summer to see your boyfriend, or girlfriend, oh, whatever..." she said, confusing herself. Remus was laughing the whole time.  
  
"Your right....well, you ready to go? Mrs. Weasley sent an owl saying she couldn't come, for me to come." he said, to Ana's frown. "Don't worry, everyone likes me, you know that!" Ana had just gotten her pop-tart and they were ready to go.  
  
"Hey, dad?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Can we apparate?" she asked, and he nodded his head.  
  
"Just make sure you don't land on someone this time..." he said with a laugh, and in a swish of their cloaks, they were gone.  
  
They were there in an instant, and Ana didn't land on someone, but she did fall on her face.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't land on someone..." she muttered. Hermione came running up, with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George trailing behind.  
  
"How are you, Ana?" she asked. She assured everyone that she was fine, and they all went to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Hey, Ron, why are Fred and George here?" she asked him, but she had an idea.  
  
"They're looking for a premisis, and they had to go to Gambol and Japes, the usual." he said. She was right. "I think mum'll kill the person who gave them that money, and I warned Harry about it." he said.  
  
Hermione beckond them over, and she tried to fill them in on her trip to America, but only Ana would listen. "I saw someone who looked exactly like you." she said.  
  
"Yeah, I think that might have been me. I was taking my apparation test, and landed on some man, but he didn't seem to mind. Dad reckons he's one of those, what did he call 'em, oh yeah, pervs." she said. She reached up to fix her hat, when she remebered she didn't have it. They were in a hurry, more like, she was in a hurry, always forgetting stuff. She be forgetting Gryffindor house points if she didn't fix that problem. "Hey, did I tell you, wait, no I didn't, but I'm head girl, and I'm supposed to show around some new kid, and he's a Snape...probably gonna be a Slytherin, and favorite of Snape..." she said, in a grumbly voice.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Do you really? That's terrible. How could Dumbledore do that?" she asked.  
  
"It's not Dumbledore, we have a new headmistress. If I remember correctly, it's Professor Johanassen, that new Arithmancy professor, and Dumbledore's great-neice. Can you think of a worse task. Plus, she know's me like I was one of her own, just like you. You'd think she's..." Hermione cut her off.  
  
"Maybe she thinks it's for you own good..." she said. She knew that Professor Johanassen went to school with Harry and Ana's dads, only about three years younger.  
  
"Yeah, and Ron'll be the next queen..." she said, and Ron came over.  
  
"What am I gonna be?" he asked, to which she replied, "The next queen" stiffling a laugh. His ears went pink.  
  
She slinked off, to look at the Divination books. She never took it, but took Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures so these books were interesting, for never have met Professor Trelawney. "Hey, Ron, did you find out who is gonna be the new Arithmancy professor?" she asked him.  
  
"Yup. It's gonna be the new kids mum, Mrs. Samara Snape...." he said. "She was Harry's mum's best friend, or so dad tells me...." he said, with a laugh.  
  
"Great. You are so lucky to not have Arithmancy..." she said, to which he replied, "Yeah, but Divination isn't any better. Do you think I like predicting my death every week, which passes us....."  
  
They bought all their stuff, and left the shops, and went to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were staying, since the first was tomorrow. They were bushed by the time they were done, and they went straight to bed.  
  
Ana fell into a deep sleep, full of dreams of Hogwarts. She couldn't wait till tomorrow, even if she did have to spend most of the train ride with Malfoy.  
  
'Actually, he isn't that bad. At least he isn't gonna be a Death Eater, and I'm glad I'm not related to him, because I'd hate to see it when he tells his dad...' she thought, smiling at the end. 


	3. Emergency

Ana woke up to a train whistle, when she realized, it was just a kettle hiss.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.." her dad said cheerfully. She rolled over, groaning. She didn't want to get up, as usual. She felt bad. Her throat hurt, and her head felt like someone pounded on it last night, with a sledge hammer.  
  
"What's wrong, Sweet Pea?" Remus asked her. He felt her head, and it was burning up.  
  
'Just her luck..' he thought. 'She always seems to get sick on the first day of school...' He took out his wand, and said something, and her fever went away.  
  
Ana sat up, and found she wasn't at her house, like she wanted to be. "My throat hurts..." she said, raspily. But instead of whining, she said a raspy spell that just didn't work. Instead, her hair turned pink. "I didn't mean to do that..." she said, with a smile, but her throat still hurt. This usually happened.  
  
"Why, must you always be infected with the First-Day Disease? You have caught it every year since you started..." her dad said, laughing.  
  
"Stop..." she said, moodily, standing up, and realized she looked as bad as her dad after a full moon, after looking in the mirror, who said just how bad she looked. She looked through her purse, and found a throat lozenge. She popped it in her mouth, and shooed her dad out, so she could change.  
  
Tearing the room upside down and around was what she did, and she did it good. She felt horrible, and her head hurt her so bad, everything was moving, even when she wasn't. After finding her shirt, and putting it on the bed, she fell down.  
  
Having magnificant hearing, he heard Ana fall on the floor. He rushed upstairs.  
  
He burst in her room, and saw her on the floor. He rushed over to her, and picked up her arm. 'Yeah, there's a pulse.' he thought. He felt her head, it was burning up, and his wand (after performing a spell) said her fever was 103degrees. He shook her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Hmm?" she questioned. 'Oh, thank God, she's awake.'  
  
"Hon, you have a fever of 103. I have to take you to the hospital. I can't fix this..." he said. He may be a good professor, but he was no Madame Pomfrey. They managed to apparate to the alley by it, and walk in.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, my daughter. She has a fever, and I work out of town, and she goes to bording school, so we don't have a phone or a docter. What am I supposed to do?" he asked, frantically. He surprised himself by making up that lie so quickly, although it wasn't really a lie, since he does work out of town, and Ana went to boarding school.  
  
"Ok, well. Take her home, run a bath of semi-cool water, and lay her in there. It will help make the fever go down. Or, you could just call Molly Weasley, and have her tell you what to do..." she said. Remus felt his mouth drop open.  
  
"How do you know her?" he asked.  
  
"I went to Hogwarts, but I don't want to be a Healer, so I applied here, and now I work here..." she explained. 'That frail witch went to school with Molly? How queer...' he thought.  
  
"Yes, now shoo, Mr. Lupin." she said. He followed the nurses instruction, and then called on Mrs. Weasley. 


End file.
